


Chicken Soup

by Usami_chan13



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting sick forces people to think about things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

The five robot monkeys stood just far enough away from the automatic door so it wouldn’t open; staring as though they could see past it and into the room that lay behind it. But they could not (except perhaps for Antauri), and they knew they must enter the room to check on their youngest member. They had sent him to bed after his sudden collapse during combat practice, and they wanted to determine his current condition.

Yet they continued to hesitate, silently staring at the door that separated them from the room. Apart from helping the boy move furniture into that place, the five of them still had trouble setting foot into the private chambers of their current leader.

Perhaps because that same room once served as the private chambers for their _former_ leader.

Still, Antauri could feel the others behind him; sensing as he became the focus of their attention. They were watching him, waiting to see what he would do, how he would handle the situation. Inhaling deeply, he steadied his nerves and stepped away from the others. When the automatic door finally opened, the black monkey slowly stepped inside.

He ignored everything else as he focused on the teen lying in bed, dressed in his pajamas and reading what he called a comic book. It didn’t take long for the boy to notice them come in, however, and he placed the magazine down.

“Hey guys,” Chiro said hoarsely. He coughed, vainly trying to clear his throat. “What’s up?”

The other simians, after following Antauri’s example, passed the black monkey as they approached the boy’s bed. “Are you okay…Chiro?” Nova asked softly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the young leader shrugged. He was still trying to adjust to the idea that five cybernetic monkeys could talk…especially since he was the _only_ person in the city who could understand them. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just caught a bug or something, that’s all.”

The Monkey Team exchanged uneasy looks. While they also were unaccustomed to a human possessing the ability to understand them, they were more preoccupied with the memory of the boy suddenly forced to his knees by a violent coughing fit, his body trembling with every choking breath.

“So,” Otto piped up, “you’re not gonna die then?”

Chiro stared at him with puzzled sapphire eyes. “What?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Gibson retorted. “Of course he’s not going to die.” But even the chief of science sounded unsure.

The dark-haired boy laughed, though it quickly died into another coughing spell. “You guys really don’t know anything about humans, do you?” he managed to gasp out.

“Nope!” the green monkey answered. “You’re the first one we’ve ever talked to.”

Chiro shook his head, an amused grin on his lips. “I just caught a cold or something. People don’t die from colds, y’know.”

The colored simians glanced at the others again, each aware of the thought that passed through all their minds.

_Humans are such frail creatures…_

Then again, their former leader had told them many things that were difficult to believe after his betrayal.

Antauri cleared his throat, drawing the others’ attention. Turning towards the teen, he said, “Perhaps it would be best if you had a medical examination.”

Chiro pursed his lips together. “I don’t think I need to see a doctor…” he murmured.

“Certainly not,” the blue monkey replied, “because _I_ will be the one performing it.”

“You?” the boy asked, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

Sprx snorted. “Nice knowin’ ya, Kid,” he quipped.

Nova elbowed him as Chiro seemed to pale. “Sprx!” she hissed.

“Gibson is our medical expert,” the black monkey assured the teen. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Chiro stared at the robotic simians, unable to mask the apprehension in his eyes. “Well…” he sighed, “I guess. It’s not gonna hurt or anything, is it?”

“It’s quite painless, really,” Gibson promised. “Now, I’ll need to identify your symptoms, and I’ll require a small sample of your blood for testing…”

The teen sighed again, grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around his shivering shoulders as the blue monkey continued to drone on. Honestly, he didn’t want to leave the warmth of his room. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and maybe get some sleep. But he figured he might as well just get it all over with, and he hoped the monkeys would leave him alone afterwards.

However, as he rubbed his itching eyes, he couldn’t help but notice that while the others were lingering around and helping him, one seemed to be missing.

“Where’d Antauri go?” he wondered.

“He said he was going to do some patrolling,” Nova replied. “He’ll be back in a little while, though.”

“Oh.” Chiro frowned and pulled the blanket closer to his body. He wasn’t aware that the black monkey had said anything, let alone that he had left the room. When did he take off?

Among the Monkey Team, Chiro thought Antauri was the most difficult one to understand. There was just something about the way the other acted, something about the way Antauri carried himself that seemed so… distant. Despite living in the giant robot with them for over a month, he still found it difficult to speak with the black monkey.

However, the rest of the simians were perfectly comfortable with Antauri’s strange ways. Granted, they all seemed to know each other from before he activated them. The other monkeys knew what to expect from their teammate, because they were familiar with his behavior. They already knew the answers to Antauri’s mysterious personality, answers that Chiro was still trying to find.

Except for all they knew about their fellow Monkey Team member, they had all been surprised when Antauri asked him to take the position as the Hyperforce leader, mere days after their awakening. They questioned the other at first, even protested the idea. But though Antauri gave no real explanation, they eventually came to accept Chiro as their leader. And after a while, Chiro had agreed to do it, mostly because he always dreamed of being a superhero (just like his idols, the Sun Riders). But there was also something about Antauri that made it hard to say no for too long.

But since he was the leader, shouldn’t he be the one taking charge? Yet it seemed that Antauri was the one making most of the decisions, despite claiming that he was just second-in-command. So why would Antauri ask him to be leader if he was just going to call all the shots?

Then again, Chiro knew he still had a lot to learn. Maybe Antauri was waiting for the right time. Or maybe Antauri was hiding something from him. Maybe the robotic simian had other plans for him. Maybe…

The teen sneezed suddenly, sniffling as the odd thoughts trailed off, lost in a feverish haze where nothing made sense. His head began to throb painfully, so he decided to try and figure it all out later.

* * *

“Did you find anything yet, Gibson?” Nova asked as she and Sprx reentered the medical bay.

“I believe so,” the chief of science replied, rubbing his chin as he studied the data on the computer screen. “How’s Chiro?”

“Kid fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed,” Sprx said, the amusement in his voice softened by sympathy.

Gibson nodded, typing in some commands on the consol. “Yes, intense fatigue _is_ one of his symptoms. Some sleep should help his headache as well. Has Antauri returned yet?”

“Don’t think so,” Otto mumbled over a mouthful of candy bar that Chiro had generously given him before.

“Is it that bad?” Nova wondered.

“Well no,” Gibson admitted. “Actually…given the symptoms that Chiro has displayed, I ran tests on his blood looking for a certain type of virus that –”

“Is there any chance we can get the _short_ version of this?” the red monkey interrupted.

Gibson glared at his impatient teammate before exhaling sharply. “Chiro has the flu,” he said dryly.

Otto swallowed what was left of the candy bar. “Flu?” he repeated. “Is that really bad?”

“It’s more serious than a simple cold. But if treated properly, there’s nothing to worry about. I should be able to create something that will help alleviate his symptoms.”

The golden monkey sighed, expressing the relief that the others didn’t. “Well, that’s good,” she said. “No problems, right?”

“There shouldn’t be,” Gibson returned. “However, I am a little concerned.”

“‘Bout what?” the mechanic asked.

Typing in another quick command, the blue monkey then turned to the rest of the team. “You see, the flu is usually a seasonal illness that hits its peak during the colder months. While it’s not atypical for a human to contract the flu during the year, I’m uneasy about the reason why Chiro possibly came down with it.”

“Why’s that?” Sprx asked.

Gibson looked down at the floor briefly, then lifted his gaze to the others. “Humans are more susceptible to illnesses such as a cold or the flu…when faced with chronic stress.”

Silence settled over the Monkey Team as they exchanged the significance of Gibson’s statement. The message was clear, and they once again found themselves wondering…questioning.

Tail twitching in agitation, Sprx finally broke the quiet by blurting out what was on all their minds. “Can the kid really handle this?”

“Antauri believes so,” Gibson answered. “He never would have asked Chiro if he didn’t.” But the chief of science seemed unconvinced himself.

“Chiro has the Power Primate in him,” Nova said softly. “You know how important that is to Antauri.”

Sprx shook his head. “It doesn’t mean anything. Mandarin –”

The red monkey bit his tongue, turning away as the other simians averted their eyes. It was the first time any of them had spoken _his_ name since the day they had sent him away. After everything that happened, after everything that their former leader did, the scars left by his betrayal still throbbed painfully in their hearts.

Just as the stillness began to feel uncomfortable, almost suffocating, Otto looked up with a small smile. “I think it’ll be okay,” he said. “I mean, I’m sure Antauri knows what he’s doin’. If he thinks it’s a good idea…then I trust ‘im.”

Surprised, the other three glanced at each other before looking back at the green monkey. How could he be so sure? It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Antauri’s judgment as well; it was just…hard to. After all, trusting Mandarin had ultimately ended in heartache.

But they relied on Antauri so much since then. So didn’t he deserve their support now?

The computer suddenly let out a sharp tone, causing the blue monkey to whirl around. He sighed as he looked to the screen, grateful for the distraction. “I almost forgot to mention,” he stated. “Since the flu is highly contagious, I feel that it would benefit us to take a vaccination…”

While Sprx began to complain about getting a shot and Nova proceeded to make fun of him, the black monkey turned and silently slipped away.

* * *

_From their position on the shoulder of the Super Robot, the Monkey Team could easily see the citizens going about their daily business. Life in the city always continued, despite the occasional interruptions that threatened to destroy it._

_Yet the humans carried on as though unaware of the danger, already forgotten the past and unconcerned of the future._

_Unlike the rest of the team standing behind him, Otto sat to watch the people below, his legs dangling over the edge of the metallic surface. “They all look so happy,” he commented, kicking his feet._

_“One would never believe that the city was under attack just moments ago,” Gibson mused._

_Sprx laughed. “Why do they need to worry? They’re lucky enough to have us around.”_

_“But you’d think they’d be a little more worried about things like that,” Nova said. “I mean, if I were them, I’d be concerned if my home was in danger on a regular basis.”_

_Mandarin shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. “Humans are such foolish, frail creatures,” he replied. “They are vulnerable to many things, and yet refuse to admit it. They live, believing that nothing can harm them. It is only when confronted with a hopeless situation that they realize their true weakness, and by then it is too late to save themselves.”_

_Antauri closed his eyes, letting the leader’s words drift through his mind. Rarely did they ever question Mandarin’s knowledge, yet lately he found himself increasingly wondering…doubting. Turning to the other, he asked, “Are humans really as you say they are?”_

_Mandarin snorted harshly, facing the second-in-command. “You know as well as I, Antauri, how fragile life is. How much more is it for the humans, who require us to protect them?”_

_Though the black monkey had no answer, something still didn’t feel right._

_The orange monkey looked down at the people below. “It is our duty to guard this city and its inhabitants. And so we shall continue to protect the humans from all that jeopardize them…including themselves.”_

_The other five stared at their leader with bewildered eyes. “What do you mean?” Nova asked._

_“The humans pose the greatest danger to themselves,” Mandarin said, sweeping a hand over the city. “Their weakness can result in hazardous decisions, guided by fear or pride instead of logic and what is right. They cannot be trusted to govern themselves properly, and so we must do it for them.”_

_“Please tell me you’re kidding,” Sprx remarked._

_The leader shook his head. “I never ‘kid,’ Sprx.” A strange smile slowly spread across his features. “Besides, I believe it is only reasonable for us to take charge of the city since we spend so much effort defending it.”_

_“Take charge?” Gibson repeated. “Govern…? Protect them from themselves…?” Soon the pieces began to fall into place. “Are you suggesting that we should…rule over the city?”_

_Mandarin smirked, his eyes gleaming as he looked at the city. “Indeed,” he replied._

_“Mandarin, we can’t do that!” Antauri protested._

_Ignoring him, the orange monkey held out a gloved hand, clenching it tightly. “Imagine what it would be like, my brothers. Just imagine how we can change this city into something better. Under our…guidance, the humans will have nothing left to fear, no reason left to worry. They will be safer than they have ever been, so long as they follow the laws we set down for them. Of course,” he added, “as leader, I will hold the ultimate authority.”_

_Turning to the black monkey, Mandarin held his hand out to him. “But because you are my second-in-command, Antauri, you shall answer to no else but me. Can you imagine the power you would have to direct the city as you desire? You have always longed for a world of peace, and this is our opportunity to create it that way!”_

_Antauri’s eyes narrowed, refusing the leader’s hand and stepping away from him. “The humans would have no choice except to live that way,” he said._

_Mandarin’s smirk deepened as he dropped his hand. “Exactly,” he answered. With one last glance over the city, the orange simian then turned, leaving his comrades on the Robot’s shoulder as he returned inside._

_The remaining team stared after their leader, long after he was gone. Their hearts still pounded from the shock of his words. Slowly getting his feet, Otto turned to the black monkey, trying to think of the right words to speak._

_“Um…Antauri?” he finally said. “Mandarin can’t do that…can he?”_

_Antauri felt all their gazes resting on him, waiting and wondering. With a small shake of his head, he whispered, “No, Otto…he can’t.”_

_~_

_“How’re ya feelin’, Nova?” Otto asked as he and the others entered the medical bay._

_“I told you guys, I’m fine,” the golden monkey insisted, sitting up on the examination table. “I think I’m ready to go. I mean I’ve been recovering for…what? A month now?”_

_“Almost two,” Sprx replied. “But you were asleep for half of that, so…”_

_“We’re just taking precautions,” Gibson stated as he monitored her condition on the computer screen. “After all, you exhausted copious amounts of energy, in addition to nearly destroying the Super Robot and the city.”_

_Nova flinched a little, looking down at the metallic floor. Though she had accepted responsibility for what happened, it was still a sensitive subject for her to talk about. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t control myself. I just…Mandarin –”_

_Antauri placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s all right, Nova,” he said. Glancing at the computer screen, the black monkey then excused himself and left the medical bay, walking into the Command Center where Mandarin stood and stared at a display of the city._

_“Mandarin,” Antauri said, slowly approaching the leader. “May we talk?”_

_Though the orange simian did not face him, he answered with deceptive politeness, “Of course, Antauri. And what would you care to discuss?”_

_The black monkey hesitated for a moment, deciding to approach the matter delicately. “Nova is fully recovered.”_

_Instead of relief for their teammate, Mandarin scoffed. “Finally.”_

_Antauri glared. “She was in critical condition, Mandarin. Her ordeal with your training nearly cost her life, along with you, all of us, and the entire city.”_

_“Well, she will simply need to learn to control herself and her temper.”_

_“I agree that she will need to understand how to control it, but she will need assistance.”_

_The civility was completely gone, replaced only with a coldness that Mandarin focused on the other. “I have already tried giving her assistance. And look how she repaid me.”_

_The second-in-command sighed, knowing that this was going nowhere. “Why did you give her that training, Mandarin?” he asked._

_With a shrug, the orange monkey looked at the monitor again. “If we are to maintain control of this city, we all must prove to the humans that we are strong and capable of preserving regulation. Nova was demonstrating signs of weakness, and so I simply tried to help her overcome it.”_

_Antauri clenched his fists. Not only was he concerned for their teammate, but the leader was also increasingly discussing the idea of ruling over the city. The very notion only added to the anger that boiled his blood. “Mandarin,” he said, his voice kept low in order to contain his emotions, “we can_ not _take over the city. The citizens of Shuggazoom trust us to protect them, not dominate them. That is exactly what we are trying to prevent!”_

_Mandarin ignored him, smirking as he shut off the monitor and the display of the city disappeared. “Soon…” he breathed, “this city will be_ mine _.”_

_Antauri had enough. Grasping the other’s shoulder, he forced Mandarin to face him. “I cannot allow you to do this!”_

_Mandarin stared at the black monkey, surprise filling his red-black eyes. It was fleeting, however, and it slowly melted into an expression of amusement. “Is that so?” he questioned. “Then tell me, Antauri…what do you plan on doing to stop me? Do you intend to fight me?”_

_Antauri tensed, unable to form an answer. He knew that his chances against Mandarin were poor. But even if he felt he was capable against the leader, he doubted that he could bring himself to do so. Reluctantly, he dropped his hand and stepped back._

_The orange monkey barked out a harsh laugh. “Just as I thought. You lack the conviction to do what is necessary. You hesitate to make the first move, and only react when it is too late. You, Antauri, are just as weak-minded as the humans.”_

_By this time, the commotion had caught the rest of the monkeys’ attention, and they curiously stood at the medical bay door to see their leader and second-in-command engaged in a heated discussion. As they watched, they gasped when Mandarin suddenly swiped Antauri’s feet from under him, sending the black monkey crashing to the floor._

_The back of Antauri’s head hit the ground with a heavy thump, flooding his vision with a multitude of color. He lay there for a moment, waiting for the dizziness to pass before pushing himself into a half-sitting, half-reclining position. But he froze, unable to sit up any farther as the searing tip of Mandarin’s energized sword hovered mere centimeters from his face._

_“So,” Mandarin uttered, an edge to his voice that sent chills through Antauri’s body, “do you still believe you can stop me…_ Brother _?”_

_“BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!”_

_Startled, the orange monkey’s head shot up moments before he jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the golden fists that flew towards him. He landed meters away from Nova, who stood in front as the rest of the team helped Antauri to his feet._

_“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Nova hissed, cracking her knuckles._

_Brushing off Gibson’s concern, Antauri placed a restraining hand on Nova’s shoulder, stopping her before she could attack again. “Nova…” he warned._

_The leader’s mocking laugh stopped him before he could say anything more. “So, Antauri,” Mandarin spat. “What will you do now? You think you traitors can stop me from taking what is rightfully mine? You think you can prevent my_ destiny _?! Or will you even bother to try?”_

_Antauri stepped forward, placing himself between the leader and the rest of the Monkey Team. All eyes were focused on him, waiting for him to decided…to make a move. In truth, he wished it would not come to this. If only there was another way to work this out…_

_But the concern and wonder he felt from the ones behind him was overwhelmed by the arrogant anger before him. The other’s weapon was still drawn, and the gleam in the red-black eyes told Antauri that their leader was not the same being he once was. He knew that Mandarin had to be stopped now…before it was too late._

_Inhaling deeply, the black monkey clenched his fists tightly. When his fingers uncurled, the blue-white energy tipped his claws. “_ That _is not your destiny, Mandarin,” he finally replied. “And_ we _are not the traitors here…”_

* * *

The door opened with a mechanical hiss, and Antauri quietly stepped inside the evening-stained room. He surveyed the area as he entered, slowly exhaling the hesitation that mounted within him.

Despite the changes Chiro made to decorate the room as his own, the black monkey still felt the lingering presence of their former leader within the walls. Subconsciously his eyes glanced toward the vault where they stored the remains of Mandarin’s equipment. Even in his dreams, he still felt the heat that radiated from that sword.

He shook his head and calmed his trembling hand. It wasn’t the time to concentrate on the past…not when there was so much to consider now.

Antauri stood at the bedside, watching the teen in his uneasy sleep and listening to his raspy breathing. He had just returned from patrolling when Gibson told the others that Chiro had the flu, and he overheard when the chief of science suggested that the teen had caught it because of all the recent events. He had felt their concern, their questions…their doubt about his decision toward Chiro’s leadership. Even if they trusted _him_ , they still had some difficulty understanding his choice to place the teen as leader.

The black monkey sighed softly, folding his arms across his chest. He wanted to tell the others his thoughts…his suspicions. But he knew he couldn’t yet. Not until he could make absolutely certain that the idea was true.

After they had sent Mandarin away, the Monkey Team was left without a leader. Without a sixth member, they had no way to operate the Super Robot. So Antauri decided that it would be best to deactivate for the time being…and wait.

They weren’t expecting to awaken for quite a while…nor were they expecting to find a young human boy aboard the Super Robot when they awoke.

Antauri had been as surprised as the others to find the teen responsible for their awakening. They had never been in close contact with a human before – let alone a human child – and were amazed to learn that the boy could understand them. But it didn’t take long for him to sense that Chiro was filled with the Power Primate.

He knew the others had sensed it too, not too long afterwards. They were aware that the mystical energy was infused into the boy when he had awoken them and the Robot. But he also knew that they were not unaware of the curious situation that he perceived from the boy.

After their awakening, Antauri spent a few days watching the teen, trying to get a better impression of him, as well as the changes the city underwent during their absence. As he observed the boy, however, he could feel the Power Primate continuing to vibrate within the human, even in his normal state. Based on his teachings from Master Xan, he knew that in normal others, the Power Primate would remain latent unless actively in use. A young teen going about his daily business did not require the mystical energy, and therefore should not have been apparent.

But no matter what Chiro did, the Power Primate continually pulsed within him. It was because of this that Antauri requested the teen become leader of the Hyperforce. Not only because the boy needed to learn how to control that energy, but also because the black monkey wanted to keep a close watch over him.

The stories Master Xan used to proclaim constantly rang in his head. There was a chance that Chiro could be…

A coarse cough shattered the silence and broke through Antauri’s musings. Chiro moaned softly, breathing heavily as he tossed and turned. The blanket fell away and piled onto the floor, causing the boy to roll onto his side and shiver.

Reaching over, Antauri gathered the sheet and brushed off the possibility of dust before draping it over the teen’s form. Soon Chiro settled back into a feverish slumber, but the expression on his features seemed more comfortable. The hoarse wheezing eased into gentle breaths, but a cough occasionally interrupted the peace.

At the moment, it did not matter what Chiro _could_ be. Because right now, he was only a child: A young teen sick with the flu because he was pushed too hard too soon.

And Antauri took responsibility for it, well aware that he was the only one to blame.

As second-in-command, it was his obligation to make decisions in a leader’s absence, or if a leader was unable to direct the team. Though Mandarin had been the first to attack that fateful day, _he_ was the one who decided to retaliate. _He_ was the one who decided to confront their leader, and _he_ was the one who decided to send Mandarin away. Afterwards, _he_ was the one who instructed and guided the team, and _he_ was the one who decided to temporarily deactivate.

But Antauri was not the leader. He had simply taken up the duty of that role until a new leader could assume it. And while he had asked Chiro to take the position, he knew that the teen was not yet ready to handle the full weight of what it required. So he continued to make decisions…continued to retain the responsibility until he was sure the boy could fully manage the leadership.

_He_ was the one who decided that Chiro should be leader. _He_ was the one who decided what Chiro needed to learn, _he_ was the one who decided how Chiro should train… _he_ was the one to blame.

With a heavy sigh, Antauri looked at the sleeping teen once again. He reached out, gently brushing ebony strands away from red-rimmed eyes. Then, hesitantly, he placed his metallic hand on the pale forehead, feeling the heat of the fever under his palm.

The boy whimpered softly, shying away from the cold metal touch. Snatching back his hand, the black monkey shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Chiro…” he whispered. With a breath that failed to calm him, he began to take his leave.

He didn’t get very far, however, when he felt a sudden tug behind him. Surprised, he turned to face the teen again. Though Chiro remained sleeping, in his fever-induced dream he had somehow grasped the black tail in front of him.

“Please…don’t go…” the boy said, his hoarse voice barely audible.

Antauri’s golden-green eyes widened as crystalline droplets rolled down flushed cheeks, leaving a trail of silver in the night’s shadow. Slowly, carefully, he wiped away the tears.

“It’s all right,” he reassured. “I’m right here…”

The teen, seemingly relieved by the other’s words, loosened his grip on the monkey’s tail. With a quiet sigh, he relaxed into a deeper sleep.

Gingerly, Antauri slipped his tail out of Chiro’s hold and turned to completely face him. The remains of tears still gleamed in the darkness, and he wondered what the boy was dreaming about to produce such a reaction.

Glancing about the room, the simian then sat on the floor, folding his legs and placing his hands on his knees. Closing his eyes, he began to clear his mind to reach a meditative state. If he was to remain there for the night, he may as well make himself comfortable…

* * *

_It was so cold. And dark. Why did it have to be so dark?_

_Wrapping his arms around himself, he shivered. He shut his eyes tightly, barely able to see anything through the shadows anyway. But he didn’t need to see. He was already aware that he was alone. He was always alone._

_Wasn’t there someone…_ any _one…who would stay with him? Just for a while?_

_Suddenly a warm breeze tickled his skin, forcing his eyes open. As he looked up, the breeze was gone and replaced by a figure, hidden by the darkness. He could just see the figure turn, beginning to head away…to leave him alone again._

_“No…!” he tried to yell, but the pain in his throat barely let him utter a sound. Slowly he pushed himself up, ignoring his body’s protests as he tried to catch up with the figure._

_“Wait up…!” he tried calling again. “Come back!”_

Don’t leave me…!

_Suddenly he stumbled, hitting the ground hard. Unable to get up, his despair fought its way up inside him. The figure must have been gone by now, leaving him alone once more._

_His body trembled and he choked, wanting to say the words that screamed in his mind._

Please…don’t go!

_Then…he felt the gentle hand on his head, filling him with a strange, calming warmth. Slowly he lifted his head, looking up at the figure he had been following. Even so close, he couldn’t see the figure past the shadows that covered him. But at the moment, he found he didn’t care too much._

_“It’s all right,” the soothing voice said. “I’m right here…”_

_He couldn’t understand why the figure sounded so familiar. He tried to think of who it could be, but the warmth that was filling his body made him drowsy, and he closed his eyes again. He wondered if he’d be alone again when he woke up…_

* * *

With a muffled cough, Chiro rolled onto his back to try and get a better breath. He could feel the light warming his face, but he still shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but at the moment he didn’t feel like getting out of bed for any training.

“How are you feeling, Chiro?”

Surprised to hear the familiar voice, the teen slowly forced his eyes open. When his vision cleared, he gave a startled squeak and jumped up, drawing away from the floating simian.

Antauri frowned and descended to the floor. “I apologize,” he said. “I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

Holding his thumping heart, the teen swallowed. “Uh…that’s okay, Antauri,” he said, coughing to clear the roughness in voice. “What time is it?”

“About noon, I believe.”

Chiro looked at him curiously. “Noon?” he repeated.

The black monkey nodded.

“Oh…Um…How long have I been asleep?”

“You slept most of the day yesterday and all through the night.”

Chiro rubbed the back of his head, frowning a little. Avoiding the other’s eyes, he said reluctantly, “I…uh, I guess I missed a lot of training then?”

“We’ll worry about that when you recover,” Antauri replied. “For now, you simply need to rest.”

“Ah, okay.” The teen nodded as understanding cleared his mind. For some reason, he assumed that he would still have to train even though he was sick. He was relieved to know that it wasn’t the case.

But if he didn’t need to train, what was Antauri doing there?

“You never answered my question,” he heard the black monkey say.

Chiro looked at the other with a slight incline of the head. “Huh? What question?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh…” Chiro shrugged a little. “My throat still hurts. And I’m still a little tired.”

Antauri nodded, turning to the bed’s nightstand. “Perhaps a little food might help?” he suggested.

The teen made a small face. “I dunno if I could handle too much…”

Looking at the boy, the simian smiled. “Is chicken soup all right?”

Chiro blinked, wondering if he had heard wrong. “Chicken soup?”

“Yes. I believe Otto read somewhere that humans take chicken soup when they are sick. Is that correct?”

“Well…yeah…But I didn’t think you guys had chicken soup.”

Antauri shook his head as he continued to prepare the small meal. “We didn’t. Sprx had gone to purchase some earlier.”

Chiro bit down a laugh. “Sprx _bought_ some? How’d he manage _that_?”

“He would not say. Though I would imagine he was not pleased with how it went, considering the bananas he brought back as well…”

The teen did laugh then, picturing the red monkey at a cash register trying to say that he wanted to buy, and growing frustrated with being called “cute” before being given a banana. He would have to ask about it some other time. “So you guys actually _cooked_ chicken soup?” he asked, finding it a little hard to believe.

“Nova did,” Antauri replied, turning to the teen. “She brought it in for you earlier this morning, but you were still asleep.”

Chiro was surprised when the tray floated from the nightstand, gently landing on his lap. But what was more unexpected was the steam that rose from the appetizing broth. “Weird,” he said as he picked up his spoon. “You’d think it’d be cold by now…” Blowing on the liquid, he happily tasted it.

Watching the teen eat, Antauri smiled. He hid his ghost claws behind his back until they returned to their metallic state. Then, turning to the nightstand again, he took a small black bottle and placed it on the tray beside the bowl. “Gibson said to take this when you have finished eating,” he stated, “to help relieve your symptoms.”

Blinking, Chiro placed his spoon down and picked up the bottle, unscrewing the cap before taking a quick sniff. Then, covering the top with his finger, he tipped the bottle until he felt some of the liquid on his fingertip. Placing the bottle back down on the tray, he tasted the fluid and cringed.

“Yuck…” he said, replacing the cap on the bottle. Though it wasn’t as bad as he first thought it would be, he quickly took a few spoonfuls of soup to rid his tongue of the taste.

As he returned to eating his soup, he snuck a glance at the black monkey. Though the other wasn’t watching him any longer, he continued to linger by the bed, almost reluctant to leave.

“So…how long have you been in here?” Chiro wondered, attempting to engage in a conversation with the simian.

Antauri looked at the teen, debating his answer for a moment. “I came in during the night to see if you might need anything,” he replied. “I’ve been here ever since.”

The teen dropped his spoon into the bowl. “You were here all night?”

“Not quite all night,” the robotic simian corrected. “I came later in the evening.”

‘But that was still a good half the night,’ Chiro thought. ‘Which means he was here all morning too. But I don’t…’ He shook his head. “I don’t get it. Why’d you stay so long if I was only sleeping?”

“You asked me to,” Antauri answered simply.

The teen frowned a little. “I did?”

“Yes. I’m not certain why, but you did.”

Chiro looked down at the tray in front of him, playing with his spoon and trying to think of when he would ask something like that if he was asleep the entire time. He couldn’t have…

_It’s all right. I’m right here…_

His eyes widened and his hand froze as remnants of the dream returned to him. The voice, the figure, the feeling of warmth…and having someone who was there for him…there was just no way…

The teen looked at Antauri, catching the curiosity and concern in his golden-green eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he asked softly, “But…but _why_ did you stay? I mean…you must have had something _better_ to do all day.”

The monkey blinked, frowning at the boy’s choice of words. “There’s no other answer I can give you,” he said. “You needed me, and so I remained. That’s what a team is for.”

“A team…?” Chiro repeated softly.

Antauri nodded. “We are always here for each other when we are needed. Being part of a team…is knowing that you’re never really alone.”

Chiro bit his tongue, looking away from the other. When he had agreed to be leader of this strange team, he had done so because he wanted the chance to be a famous superhero. Even after a month with all the training and living in the Super Robot with them, he never imagined that this monkey team could be something _more_ than just that. He never thought that they would worry and care about him…not like this. He was just so used to being alone…it was all so new to him.

He wasn’t surprised when his vision began to blur. Quickly he wiped away the burning tears…tears that had nothing to do with his sickness. Looking at the other again, he managed a small smile. “Thanks, Antauri,” he said.

Returning the smile, the black monkey merely nodded. Glancing at the bowl still half-full, he said, “Perhaps you should finish.”

Looking down at the bowl, the teen shook his head a little. “I’m not really that hungry anymore.”

“I see.” Reaching over, Antauri took the small black bottle and gave it to the boy before removing the tray from his lap.

Chiro pursed his lips together, staring at the bottle before slowly removing the lid. Licking his lips, he then placed the opening to his mouth and tilted his head back, feeling the liquid slide all the way down in his throat. Swallowing hard, he shuddered and held the bottle back to Antauri.

Taking the vial, the black monkey replaced it with a glass of water that he prepared for the teen. He watched as Chiro drank half the glass. “I think now it would be best if you rested a little longer,” he said.

Placing the glass down on the nightstand, the teen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “But I’ve already been sleeping for almost a day,” he complained.

“You do not need to sleep if you do not wish to,” Antauri replied. “You just need to rest.”

Chiro sighed. “Fine.” Then he noticed that the black monkey had turned away, slowly walking towards the door. “Antauri?”

The simian glanced back at the teen. “Yes?”

“Uh…Where…” For some reason, his mouth was dry as he tried to form what he wanted to say. “Where are you going?”

“Well, I assumed you wished to relax undisturbed.”

Chiro looked down at his hands. “Oh…”

Antauri blinked, puzzled by the teen’s action. “Is there something wrong?”

“I…um…” Chiro fidgeted with his blanket, feeling absolutely foolish for even wanting to ask such thing. He rushed the words out before his lost his nerve. “Would you mind staying with me for a little bit longer?”

Though surprised by the teen’s request, Antauri smiled a little and turned to fully face the teen. “I don’t mind,” he replied.

Chiro looked up at him. “Are you sure? You don’t…have anything to do, do you?”

“Right now, our first priority is for you to recover,” the simian said. Even so, he made a note to contact the others with some instructions later.

The teen sighed, relaxing back into his bed. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

Antauri gave no answer. Instead, he slowly floated off the ground and folded his legs, placing his hands on his knees.

Chiro stared, tilting back a little to check the other’s back. Getting over cybernetic monkeys who could fly was easy enough once he saw the jet packs. But knowing that Antauri could hover without one was still weird. “How do you do that?” he wondered, looking back at the simian’s face.

Antauri met the curious sapphire eyes. “Many things are possible through the energy of the Power Primate,” he said.

Deciding to lie on his stomach, Chiro rested his chin in his hands. “So you really know a lot about this Power Primate then, huh?”

“Yes.”

“And you know how to control it?”

The black monkey nodded.

“Huh…” Stifling back a yawn, the teen murmured, “You probably woulda made a better leader…”

Antauri shook his head. “That is not my place. My duty is to assist you as you acquire its role.”

The teen rested his arms on the bed, letting his hands dangle over the edge. “Do you really think…I’ll make a good leader?”

The robotic simian paused, reflecting what he wanted to say. “I believe that, with enough time and training, you have the qualities to make a great leader.”

Chiro wasn’t entirely sure about that, but he half-smiled anyway. “Think I could ever control the Power Primate? Like you do?”

Antauri regarded the teen thoughtfully. Even in the boy’s sickness, the Power Primate continued to pulsate within him, making its power known. The stories of Master Xan echoed in his mind; legends that reawakened in his memories whenever he looked in Chiro’s eyes.

“Someday,” he finally answered, “you may even find a way to master it.”


End file.
